


Vegebul au: Mulan

by theAsh0



Series: au vegebul ideas [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: Bulma is Mulan! oh dear.





	1. Chapter 1

“Listen here woman..”

-“Woman? I’m a man!”

“.. they bought that at conscription?”

-“I don’t know what you are talking about. I am the eldest son of..”

“You know what? Why bother. Welcome to the army.”

Vegebul Mulan au. In which Bulma convinces no one she is a man, but nobody cares enough to throw her out…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its all very confusing.


End file.
